Quanta mutalítica
El Quanta mutalítica es un Quanta infestado con una función de disparo rápido en lugar de la función de disparo continuo del Quanta. Al igual que su versión normal, el Quanta mutalítica posee una característica única de disparo alternativo, en este caso proyecta orbes infestados que aumentan el daño de los disparos que vuelan a través de ellos. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Inflinje alto daño de , asi como un daño moderado de , lo que lo hace efectivo contra Grineer blindado pesado y ligero. *su alto fire rate (cadencia de fuego) y area de efecto le permite despachar grupos de infestados con facilidad. *Buena status chance (oportunidad de estado). *Precision perfecta, identica a la Dera y el Rifle de flujo. *Tiene polaridad . *disparo alternativo: **Dispara un orbe grande e infestado que recorre una corta distancia, se detiene y luego explota despues de un breve tiempo. Disparos adicionales se concentraran y combinaran con la burbuja, similar a los orbes del Simulor , agregando daño adicional. **Cada burbuja agregara daño adicional a los disparos (acumulando hasta 3 veces) , que disminuye con modificaciones elementales adicionales . Ver notas. **Confunde a los enemigos para atacarse unos a otros cuando tocan el orbe, lo que lo hace util para el control de multitudes. ***Los disparos atravez del orbe infligen daño adicional. ****Algunas habilidades Warframe pueden beneficiarse (ver abajo). ***Agrega un fuerte aumento de la base a la probabilidad critica (~25-30%) a los disparos atravez de las burbujas. ***Los orbes producidos se pueden mover usando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que permite arrojar la masa a varios enemigos despues de detenerse. ***Sin embargo los orbesbloquean el paso del fuego enemigo, como los Bombardero rockets. Desventajas: *Baja critical chance (probabilidad critica). **Sin embargo, la probabilidad de critico es alta cuando se dispara a travez de los orbes. *Los disparos normales tienen un ligero tiempo de viaje. *Disparo alternativo: **Dispara un proyectil de movimiento lento que se mueve a velocidades similares a los disparos de Napalm , que disminuye en velocidad despues de ser expulsado. **Los disparos adicionales se centrarán el uno en el otro si todavia estan en movimiento, o se centrara en el mas cercano que este inmovil; Si se dispara demasiado rapido, la segunda burbuja atraera a la primera y la forzara detras del jugador. **Consume 5 rondas ; No funciona con menos de 5 rondas. **Larga demora hasta la explosion (9 sec). **Daña ligeramente al jugador en una explosion. **Rebota en el medio ambiente y ocasionalmente en enemigos. *Largo reload time (tiempo de recarga) en comparacion con las estadisticas DPS . Notas *Las balas y algunas habilidades de warframe basadas en proyectiles obtendran un fuerte aumento de la probabilidad critica de base, asi como un daño adicional, cuando se disparen a travez de las burbujas del la Quanta mutalitica. **Los disparos a traves de 1 pila de burbujas obtendran un aumento de daño de ~29% sin ninguna adición de modificaciones elementales. Dos acumulaciones produciran ~190% de aunmento de daño, mientras que tres acumularan ~271% de aumento de daño. Sin embargo, el daño adicional disminuira con la adicion de modificaciones elementales.Cualquier combinacion de modificaciones elementales mas alla del 90% producira una ganancia de daño negativa (disminuye el daño general) con solo 1 pila de burbujas. Sin embargo actualice esta información cuando salgan datos duros''.'' **Los disparos atravez de la burbuja tambien recibiran un aumento del 25% al multiplicador critico, multiplicado con modificaciones como Sentido vital. **El daño por electricidad parece combinarse con otros elementos individuales en secundarias de proyectiles, pero no en secundarias continuas o de impacto. Esto puede ser un error. **Los efectos de una pila de burbujas se pueden apilar,si el jugador tiene dos pilas de burbujas separadas. *Requiere una cantidad bastante grande de recursos, incluyendo 5 , 15.000 , 1.200 , 1 y 80.000 (incluyendo tanto el plano y el coste de la construcción). *La Quanta Mutalitica tiene dos modos de disparo distintos y separados : el ataque normal dispara proyectiles completamente automaticos a los enemigos que causan daño fisico como otras armas de Corpus como el Dera. El ataque secundario, dispara una esfera cuboide de movimiento lento que inflinge daño de y tiene un 100% probabilidad de activarse. El orbe viajara una corta distancia y luego se expandira, antes de explotar 9 segundos mas tarde para causar daño de area. Disparar burbujas adicionales hará que choquen y se combinen, refrescando su duracion. Esta esfera rebotara en obstaculos solidos como paredes , y puede manipularse golpeandola con una arma cuerpo a cuerpo. **Tenga en cuenta que aumentar el daño critico no aumentara el multiplicador de daño innato de los golpes criticos de la propia burbuja. Mas bien, la burbuja permite que el arma critique y aumenta el multiplicador de criticos actual en un 25%. P.ejmp. Sin modificaciones, el multiplicador 1.5x se convertira en 1.875x. Con Sentido vital equipado, el multiplicador critico 3.3x se convertira en ~4.1x cuando se dispara a traves de la burbuja. **Si los enemigos entran en contacto directo con el orbe, se volverán temporalmente contra otros enemigos en el area si el jugador se retira de la vista, similar a la habilidad de Nyx llamada Caos . Esto es particularmente util contra grandes grupos de enemigos con unidades Eximus u otras unidades pesadas. **La habilidad de Mirage llamada Salón de espejos crea 4 copias ilusorias, 2 de las cuales disparan sus propias copias de arma y pueden disparar sus propias burbujas separadas, tambien capaces de aumentar las estadisticas criticas de un arma. Sin embargo, aunque estas burbujas se sentiran atraidas por el original, ocasionalmente no se fusionaran con el , lo que permitira al jugador recibir el aumento 3 veces. Esto incluso permite que la Quanta Mutalitica logren golpes 'Criticos Naranja '. *Con ambos cañones girando mientras dispara, el arma normalmente tiene la tendencia de bloquear la vista del usuario cuando ataca objetivos. *La explosion del orbe tambien causa daño a los aliados, a diferencia de otras armas explosivas como el Penta y la Ogris, aunque el daño es muy leve. *Los orbes tambien se encargaran de un proceso . Interacciones de Burbujas Normal weapons are not the only things that can be boosted by the disparo alternativo function. These include: *El haz de vacio de un Operador obtendra daño base adicional y podra golpear criticamente incluso despues de que la burbuja desaparezca , pero no obtendra ninguna estado. *Congelación obtendra la capacida de golpear criticamente, asi como tambien obtendra daño adicional, pero no agregara daño electrico.. *Bola de fuego tendra una probabilidad critica y se combinara con la electricidad para crear daño de , que se activara. *Arco de Artemisa tendra una mayor probabilidad de criticos ,asi como un daño electrico adicional que puede provocar. *Gota de antimateria parece tener una mayor probabilidad de critico y daño adicional (necesita mas pruebas,el daño es inconsistente debido a la caida del daño y los disparos a la cabeza) *Los proyectiles secundarios de Castigar tambien podran golpear criticamente, asi como daño electrico adicional de estado, aunque esto es extremadamente dificil de hacer (el enemigo debe estar dentro de la burbuja para que puedan girar y pasar a golpearlos) *Los impactos directos de todas las habilidades de Vauban tendran un daño adicional,la posibilidad de criticar, asi como una baja probabilidad de hacer un proceso electrico. Las habilidades en si mismas no se ven afectadas. *Cada vez que una burbuja de la Quanta Mutalitica toca un disco Zenistar , agregara una probabilidad critica al arma por el resto de la duracion. Sin embargo, por cualquier razon, disminuira el daño base del arma cada vez que lo haga. Esta perdida de daño base puede ser un error, pero hace que el aumento de la probabilidad de critico (incluso cunado se critica en rojo) no tenga valor. Consejos *El disparo alternativo del arma se sinergia bien con la habilidad de Mirage llamada Salón de espejos ya que sus clones tienen la capacidad de disparar almenos un proyectil, se pueden disparar hasta tres proyectiles a la vez. *Calibre pesado parece tener poco efecto en la precisión de la Quanta Mutalitica en el juego, por lo que es una opcion viable para aumentar la produccion de daño del arma. *La polaridad innata coincide con Munición criogénica Prime. *Los orbes explotaran de inmediato con las siguientes superficies, permitiendo un daño instantaneo a los enemigos : **Pompa, Bulwark, Rampart, Señuelo, Mudar. **Si bien no se recomienda la modificacion para una oportunidad critica adicional, ya que el impuso de las burbujas no tiene en cuenta las modificaciones , se recomienda la modificacion para el daño critico ya que las burbujas permiten que el arma critique con mucha mas frecuencia. *Las burbujas disparadas a traves de la funcion disparo alternativo pueden aumentar la probabilidad critica de algunas armas hasta el punto en que pueden criticar. Por ejemplo ,la Pyrana nunca puede criticar incluso con Mira hidráulica, pero cuando dispara a traves de la burbuja una Pyrana puede criticar con cada perdigon, y rojo critico ocasionalmente. **Parece que cualquier arma pueda ganar almenos un 38% de probabilidad de critico base (con Gambito de pistola Prime) y combinado con Mira hidráulica, tendra la probabilidad de criticar rojo cuando se dispare a traves de las burbujas. Errores *Agregara una probabilidad de critico cada vez que toque un disco Zenistar , pero tambien reducira el daño base de las garrapatas de daño , lo que resultara en un daño menor y menor a pesar que eventualmente pueda contener cortes rojos. *Las burbujas del disparo alternativo se moveran torpemente en una direccion aleatoria, generalmente hacia el jugador, cuando se apilan. *Los clones de Mirage del Salón de espejos pueden disparar burbujas que ocasionalmente no se acumularan con la burbuja original a pesar de sentirse atraidas por ella, incluso dandole a la Quanta Mutalitica la habilidad de 'Criticos Naranja. '''Sin embargo, tambien pueden apilar y disparar en direcciones aleatorias. Curiosidades *The word ''mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. Alternatively, it may simply be derived from mutate. **"Muta" is a form of the Latin verb mūtāre, which means "to alter/to change". *The word Quanta is the plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *The weapon has a non-static model, the weapon will rotate when firing and the Infested growth moves at all times as well. **Oddly, the Infested part of the weapon is static in the Arsenal screen, but becomes animated in a mission. **While reloading, the Infested part of the weapon will pull the magazine out of the gun and throw it away. *This was the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack. *It is also the first weapon to possess a separate disparo alternativo mode that is not engaged via charging. *This weapon is the third hybrid weapon added in the game (incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics), preceded by the Orokin/Grineer Seer and the Infested/Grineer Torid. *The projectiles appear to fire from the infested growth. Since the weapon rotates, the projectiles converge in a spiraling pattern toward the player's crosshair. *Oddly enough, the result of the Infestation of the weapon resulted in the arms to rotate when firing, normal shots turned into individual energy bursts that deal physical damage opposed to electricity, and the cubes to eject partially Infested energy. Historial de actualizaciones *Changed the Mutalist Quanta Alt Fire damage type from Electricity to Toxin and slightly increased the Explosion Range from 6m to 8m. *Removed unintended 25 Impact damage AOE when Mutalist Quanta orb expires (it still does 100 Electrical damage). The Impact damage never scaled with Mods and would only have hit if the target was inside the orb. *Reduced the Rift Stasis weight of the Mutalist Quanta stackable projectile. *Fixed Mutalist Quanta projectiles not scaling when stacked. *Mutalist Quanta orbs can now stack. *Increased Mutalist Quanta riven disposition. *Fixed the Mutalist Quanta store icon being too small. *PBR update. *Fixed the muzzle flash of the Mutalist Quanta blocking field of vision too much. *Fixed an issue where the Mutalist Quanta could be completely reloaded at the start of the animation, the animation must now complete before all ammo is reloaded. *Reduced the damage multipliers across multiple weapons in an effort to provide a more balanced playing field across all weapons. Details of these weapons involved: **Damage multipliers for the Amprex, Brakk, Drakgoon, Karak, Hind, Marelok, Mutalist Quanta, Tysis, AkLato, Burston Prime, Lato, Braton, Tetra, Tigris all normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Angstrum, Ogris, Penta, and Mutalist Quanta, and Stug. *Fixed issue with Mutalist Quanta dealing friendly fire damage. *Fixed Clients being unable to deal damage when shooting through Mutalist Quanta orb. *Fixed an issue with the alt fire on the Mutalist Quanta being duplicated by Nyx's Absorb ability. *Añadido al juego. }} Véase también *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of this weapon. en:Mutalist Quanta Categoría:Actualización 13 Categoría:Armas de daño Perforación Categoría:Armas de daño Eléctrico Categoría:Investigación